My Best Friend, Is The Schools Biggest Problem
by Purple Peace Panda
Summary: Tokio Hotel is loving the rockstar life. No parents to tell them what to do, staying up late every night, going to partys. That all stops when David tells them they have to go back to highschool. There they meet a girl who is a school problem.
1. Chapter 1

"As you can see here, we have the best protection against paparazzi from being in the woods. Not a very common known place. They will be safe here for the remainder of their schooling." Principal Duncan said to a man in his late twenties. "So can we be expecting the boys to join us here at school?"

"Ja. They will be ready to be here by tomorrow. Is that ok?" The man asked with a slight accent, looking at Principal Duncan. "Und my name is Mr. Jost."

"Ok I will have Mrs. Parker have their schedules ready for them first thing tomorrow morning." Mr. Duncan said, looking slightly pleased with the news of four celebrities coming to his school. Really famous German celebrities at that.

"Ok. I will tell the boys as soon as I get home." Mr. Jost said bowing slightly then walking out the front doors of the High School and getting in his car.

"Mrs. Parker! Please print out the schedules for those four boys I was telling you about earlier. They will start tomorrow." Mr. Duncan said, grinning while walking back to his office.

"Was bedeuten Sie, dass wir zur Schule gehen werden? Ich habe gedacht, dass wir sie herauskamen, Werbestoff für das neue Album zu machen!!" Yelled a furious looking teenager with a lion-mane of black hair.

"Beruhigen Sie sich Bill. Sie werden Werbestoff für das neue Album machen, aber Sie werden auch Schule besuchen, während Sie es machen." Mr. Jost said calmly, watching the enraged teen pace back and forth in front of him.

"Aber David, Sie wissen, wie sie Tom und ich behandelt haben, als wir in der Schule waren! Wie wissen Sie, dass es irgendein verschiedenes hier sein wird? Wie wissen Sie, dass die Schule mit Anhängern nicht schwärmt!? Sie wissen, dass ich die Anhänger liebe, aber sie können verrückt manchmal sein!" The enraged teen now known as Bill yelled in German, his mother tongue.

"Beruhigen Sie sich Bill. Ja, ich weiß alles, über wie Sie und Tom behandelt wurden, als Sie in der Schule waren. Aber von was ich heute gesehen habe, wird das keine Ausgabe an dieser Schule sein." David said, attempting to calm the still angered teen. If he kept pacing the way he is, he is going to wear a hole in the floor.

"Ich sehe nicht, warum Sie unsere Meinung auf dies hätten nicht fragen können, bevor Sie uns sich eingeschrieben haben." Bill said, calming down slightly, knowing there was no way he was going to win this argument.

"Weil Ihre Rekordfirma gedacht hat, dass es am besten ist, wenn wir dies ohne Ihren Kennen gemacht haben. Und der ich bin froh sie haben gemacht mit dem Weg Ihrem Spielen." David said. Watching as the teen stopped pacing, but still looked like he could kill someone. Of course he knew Bill couldn't hurt a fly. Maybe that's why he hadn't called the guards to come take him to his room and keep him there till he calmed down.

"Ugh, ich weiß, dass ich dies nicht gewinnen werde. Wann fangen wir an?" Bill asked, a look of defeat written across his face.

"Morgen." David simply said, waiting for Bill to start yelling and pacing again.

"Was?! Warum haben Sie etwas nicht früher gesagt? Ich muss gehen, erzählt, dass die anderen und sich vergewissern, dass ich meinen ganzen Stoff heute Abend erhalte!!" Bill ranted and stormed off to tell the others the news and to get ready for his second, first day of high school. You could see, underneath, how excited he was about being able to meet new people without having to worry about the paparazzi blowing everything out of proportion.

"Das war leichter als ich habe gedacht, dass es sein wollte." David said a little amazed. He then took out his cell phone and dialed Bill's record company to tell them the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh. Erinnert mich, warum wir dieses wieder machen?" A disgruntled teen asked walking up to David while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. _(Ugh. Remind me why we are doing this again)_

"Weil Tom, der maegment denkt, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, da Sie Burschen Schule Online-machen mussten, das gehen Sie für wenigstens ein Jahr in Privatschule, mit Kindern Ihrem Alter, deshalb können Sie eine passende Schulungserfahrung erhalten." ?"_(Because Tom. The management thinks it would be a good idea since you guys had to do school online, that you go for at least a year in a public school, with kids your age, so you can get a proper schooling__experience)__. _ David said to him, looking over the top of the newspaper he was reading at Tom. "Wie viel Uhr sind Sie gegangen, gestern Abend zu schlafen?" _(What time did you go to sleep last night?)_

"Das ist nicht der Punkt, was ich kennen will, ist, warum hat gemacht nicht Sie uns zuerst fragen?" Tom asked, crossing his arms, trying to glare at the older man but failing from being too tired. _(That's not the point. What I want to know is why you didn't ask us first?)_

"Vermeiden Sie nicht meine Frage, wie viel Uhr war es? Und Sie wissen, dass Ihr Bruder schon diese Frage gestellt hat." David said putting his news paper aside and staring at the teen. _(__Don't you avoid my question. What time was it? And you know your brother already asked this question.)_

"Ich bin nicht." Tom said, knowing full well he was. He tried to glaring again but gave up when he felt another yawn coming on. "Sie vermeiden meinen." (I'm not. You're avoiding mine.)

"Tom, ich werden mit Ihnen nicht jetzt argumentieren. Sind die anderen vorbereitet? Wir müssen bald verlassen." David said getting up and refilling his coffee while looking at his watch to see the time. _(Tom I'm not going to argue with you right now. Are the others ready? We have to leave soon.)_

"Ich denke, dass Gustav ist. Aber er ist nach oben gewesen da fünf, wenn er weiß, dass wir an sieben verlassen müssen. Und, den Sie wissen, wie Bill und Georg ihr Haar machen muss." Tom said covering another yawn with his hand while boiling some water for tea. _(I think Gustav is. But he has been up since five when he knows we have to leave at seven. And you know Bill and Georg have to do their hair.)_

"Sprechen des Haars, denke nicht ich, dass Sie erlaubt werden, Hüte zu tragen, oder Schweißbänder an dieser Schule." David said looking at Tom's hat from where he was standing next to him, then talking another drink of his coffee. _(Speaking of hair, I don't think you are allowed to wear hats or sweatbands at this school.)_

David watched as Tom processed the information he was told.

"Verdammter Gott!" Tom yelled throwing his head back. When he yelled, he slammed his hands against the counter, catching the side of the boiling water, spilling it all over the place. "Verdammen Sie es!" _(Fucking god! Damn it!)_

"Heilige Scheiße Tom. Was hat Sie so wahnsinnig dies früh erhalten?" Gustav asked walking into the kitchen and surveying the scene before him. _(Holy crap Tom. What has got you so mad this early?)_

"Er ist nur wahnsinnig, weil er zurück gehen muss, einzuschulen und kann keine Sorte des Huts oder Schweißband tragen, sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu behalten." David explained to Gustav, taking another sip of his coffee then walking over to the bottom of the stairs. "Bill! Georg!! Sind Sie zwei bereit noch? Wir müssen in dreißig Minuten verlassen!" _(He's just mad because he has to go back to school and he can't wear a hat or sweatband to keep his hair out of his face. Bill!! Georg!! Are you two ready yet?! We have to leave in thirty minutes!)_

"Georg ist in seinem Zimmer, das ich simst, denkt. Und Bill beendigt nur seine Zusammensetzung." Gustav said walking over to help Tom try and re-boil some more water for his tea. _(Georg is in his room texting I think. And Bill is just finishing up his make-up.)_

"Er trägt Zusammensetzung?" David asked walking back into the kitchen and sitting back down at the table. _(He is wearing make-up?)_

"Ja. Ich weiß nicht wie klug eine Idee, die ist, obwohl seit Tom gesagt hat, dass sie dafür gehänselt wurden." Gustav said nodding his head, walking over to sit next to David, having finished helping Tom. _(Yes. I don't know how smart an idea it is though since Tom said they used to get teased for it.)_

"Er wird fein sein. Auf diese Weise kennen Leute, dass er verschieden sein mag, und nicht verlassen ihn letztes Mal mag." Tom told them, walking over to the table with his finally made tea_. (He will be fine. This way, people know he likes to be different and don't abandon him like last time.)_

"Wann verlassen wir wieder?" Georg asked walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table with Tom, Gustav, and David. _(When do we leave again?)_

"Zehn Minuten jetzt." David said looking at his watch. He got up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled again. "Zehn Minuten Bill!!" _(Ten minutes now. Ten minutes Bill!!)_

"Ich bin bereiten Haltschreien." Bill said turning a corner and walking down the stairs. "Warum dies früh?" _(I'm ready stop yelling. Why so early?)_

"Weil wir nees Zeit, zur Schule zu erhalten. Wenn Sie den Bus gefahren sind, der es an um sechs dreißig kommt. Seien Sie so nett." David said smiling at the thought of Bill getting up early every morning. _(Because we nees time to get to the school. If you rode the bus it comes at around six thirty. So be nice.)_

"Denken Sie auch nicht daran David." Bill said, warning the older man. _(Don't even think about it David)_

"Stimmen Sie jeder ist bereit zu?" David asked, smiling as the boys all looked like they would rather be with crazy stalker fan-girls than be up at this ungodly hour in the morning. _(Ok is everybody ready?)_

"Warum erhalte ich das Gefühl, das Sie Freude in unserem Elend finden?" Bill asked glaring at David as he walked out of the house to the car. _(Why do get the feeling you find joy in our misery?)_

"Bill! wie könnte Sie je sagen so ein Ding!?" David asked looking shocked Bill would ever ask such a thing. "Ich bin nur glücklich, dass die Gemüter von meinen kleinen Jungen um durch Fachleute gekümmert werden wird!" _(Bill! How could you ever say such a thing!?I'm just happy that the minds of my little boys are going to be watched over by professionals!)_

"Ja so sagt den Wolf in der Haut von Schaf." Tom grumbled, glaring at David with a look to match his twins, and following Georg and Gustav to the car. _(Yea so says the wolf in sheep's skin.)_

A.N.—Sorry for the long wait!! My bad lol I've been like super busy with school. I almost got kicked out so I was busy dealing with that and then getting to go back I was busy with trying to catch up. Sooo yeea. Here is chapter two!! Also, I'm still learning German so if there is any mistakes I'm sorry. I don't own Tokio Hotel!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam! Are you up? I need help getting your little brother and sister up." A woman in a flow-y, sundress that faded from light purple at the top to a dark purple at the bottom.

"Yea mom I'm up." A teenage girl said sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning.

"Ok. I'll go and tell Lexi and Mikey to get up and if they are not up by the time you are half way done with getting ready will you go and wake them up again for me please?" Dawn told her daughter smiling and walking towards her twin's rooms, her dress flowing with a light breeze.

'_Ugh time to get up.' _Sam thought to herself while stretching like a cat and yawning again then flipping her covers off and walking over to her dresser to pick out her clothes for that day.

"Oh and you're going to have……interesting…..thing happen to you today at school." Dawn said popping her head in her daughter's door and caulking her head to the side and looked in thought while she said 'interesting'.

"Great. Sometimes I really wish mom wasn't a little psychic. I mean I'm glad she is, and that the twins and I are too, but sometimes you want to find things out when they happen and not before." Sam said shaking her head and smiling to herself while grabbing her favorite outfit out of her dresser.

Sam walked into her bathroom that was attached to her room and plugged her hair straighter in to warm up while she got dressed and did her make-up. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a light blue shirt with pink writing on the front that said _'Don't sweat the peaty things and don't pet the sweaty thing,' _and a light purple tank-top underneath it.

Once she was done getting dressed she started on her make-up. Picking up a brush she stuck it in a container that held a light tan powder, tapping the brush on the side of the container lightly she started to brush it on her face. After that she grabbed her black eye-liner and drew a thin, dark line on the top of her eye lid right above her eyelashes, then stuck her pinky finger in a light blue powder and rubbed it on her eyelid, then re-drew the line on her eyelid and put on a little mascara and then ran the eye-liner on the bottom of her eye till it was a dark black.

"Now to make sure the twins are up." She said to herself walking out of her bathroom and out of her room then down the hallway while sticking part of her hair up. "Hey Lexi, Mikey are you guys up?"

"Yea Sami I am. I don't know about Lexi though you know how she is with her sleep." A teenage boy said pulling a black wifebeater on and then a blue baggy shirt on over it.

"You and your baggy clothes." Sam said eyeing her younger brother with a playful smile. "How do you keep your pants up?" She asked looking down at his pants that were about five sizes too big and the waist of the pants looked to where they were just above his crotch.

"We've had this conversation before Sami. You don't understand how I can keep my pants up or why I like wearing baggy clothes and I don't understand why you like wearing those tight jeans or why you never wear the same colored under shirt as your top shirt or why your socks never match." Mikey said laughing a little and walking over to the nightstand next to his bed to unplug his phone where it was on charge and looking at it to see if he had any messages.

"Yea yea. We can have the conversation as many times as need be and I will still never understand." Sam said smiling at her brother. "Just like I will never understand why Lexi likes to wear those extremely short skirts or those really tight shirts that almost make your boobs pop out the top."

"She is my twin and I don't even know why so don't ask me." Mikey said shaking his head then went back to texting.

"Yea I know what you mean. Speaking of the un-explainable, will you get her up so I can finish getting ready?" Sam asked while sighing.

"Yep no problem." Mikey said walking out of his room and down the hall to his twin sister's room.

"Let's see…..I have about 40 minutes to finish getting ready so I should have about maybe 20 minutes left after I'm done straitening my hair so I should have enough time to take a walk with Grizz before I have to leave for school." Sam said to herself, walking back into her room then bathroom and started on straitening her hair.

"Je suis en haut! Jeeze pourquoi vous font les gens me réveillent si tôt ?!" A girl screeched slamming her door shut. _I'm up! Jeeze why do you people wake me up so early?!_

'_Ok I know Lexi is up now. And I'm sooo glad that I can understand what she is saying even though I don't know French like the twins and mom do.' _Sam thought shaking her head at her sisters screeching about being woken up early.

"Sami se réveille plus tôt que vous et vous savez qu'il vous prend deux fois comme longtemps pour se préparer et nous devons laisser environ une heure" Mikey said to his twin sister through her bedroom laughing and shaking his head and texting. _Sami wakes up earlier than you and you know it takes you twice as long to get ready and we have to leave in about an hour_

"Whatever." Lexi said banging around in her room trying to get ready in a hurry and switching back to English.

"I knew there was a reason I liked Mikey more." Sam said walking out of her bathroom and over to her little night table to grab her cell phone and checking to see if she had any messages.

_Lexi is up—Mikey _

_Yeea I kno, who didn hear her screech likk a banchee?—Sam_

_Lol tru—Mikey_

"Mom! I'm going to take Grizz for a little walk I'll be back in a few!" Sam yelled to where ever her mom was at in the house.

"Ok! You have your phone with you?" Her mom yelled back.

"Ja always!" Sam yelled back grabbing her Ipod and putting it on shuffle then sticking one ear bud in and sticking her Ipod in her pocket.

"Ok!" Her mom yelled again saying she heard her daughter. "That girl has some lungs on her"

**outside**

"Come on Grizz let's take a small walk before I have to go to _school_." Sam said to her dog, saying school like it was a disease. "That's what I think too." She said smiling and petting her dog when he looked at her.\

_Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Sam sang while walking on the path in the woods following Grizz to the little stream near her house.

_Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me – I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

'_It's been a while since she has sang.' _Mikey thought following his sister and recording her with his camera.

_There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life_

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

'_She will probably kill me if she found out I followed her, and then bring me back and kill me again for recording her singing.' _He thought as he hid behind a tree when she sat down on a rock on the edge of the stream and watched Grizz play in the water.

_So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

'_Better get back to the house before she finds me and tortures me for the rest of my life.' _He thought ducking behind some trees and jogging back to the house.

"Ok Grizz time to go back to the house." Sam said hopping off of the rock she was sitting on and dusting off her pants.

**Back at the house**

"Ok everyone ready?" Dawn asked looking at each of her kids.

"Ja Mutti." Sam said nodding her head at her mom then went back to taping to the time of the beat to the song she was listening to with her hand.

"Oui Maman." Mikey and Lexi said at the same time. _Yes Mom_

"Ok then lets us go." Dawn said walking out the door and to her car to drive her kids to school.

A.N.—Here is chapter 3!! The song is called Whatya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. I do not own Sam, lexi, Mikey, or Dawn. They are based off people I know and I don't think they would like it much if I said I owned them lol. Grizz is really my dog. I do not own Tokio Hotel!! I hope to have chapter 4 up soon but don't hold me to that lol


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok kids. Off to school you go." Dawn said to her three kids when she pulled up in front of their high school.

"Bye mom." Sam said getting out of the front seat and walking to the front of the school.

"Bye mom." The twins chorused together and got out to follow their older sister.

"Sami can I come sit with you in your third block again today if Mr. Nicely doesn't have us doing anything and your teacher says it's ok?" Mikey asked

"Sure I don't see why not. As long as you let me get a little of my work done though, ok?" Sam said smiling at her little brother and ruffling his hair.

"I don't see why you don't just sit back there and just like, do whatever you want. I mean you're all by yourself, how will they know if you don't do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing." Lexi said shaking her head as she walked down the hallway to her class texting the whole way.

"Um….Ms. My-Skirt-Is-Way-Too-Short, unlike you, I want to be able to know a language without cheating and this seems to be the only language I can do that with, without cheating on accident." Sam said to the back of her younger sister's head while looking like she was about to hit her. _'Stupid little brat. Maybe if you didn't look and act like a whore, people would take you and the things you say more seriously.' _

"Lexi you know how Sami is with languages, this is the only one she can actually _learn_ without already knowing what is being said." Mikey whispered to his twin while all three of the siblings were walking down the hallway to their first block class.

"Yea well, sometimes I wish I was normal. To where I don't walk into a room and already know what people are thinking without them telling me. Do you know how hard it is to know that people judge me so easily? And the teachers do too. They think that since I'm related to you two that I'm going to be good in school and not be a trouble maker. And since I'm not as _gifted_ as you two are, I have to try and end up disappointing the teachers and then it makes me mad to _know_ that people knew I was going to fail that test or whatever." Lexi said turning around to look at her brother and sister while flailing her hands everywhere. She was speaking of what each of them could do. Sam was able to know what anyone was saying even if they were speaking a different language, German was the only exception. And she was able to feel what people where feeling and thinking. She saw what they were feeling if she really concentrated on a single person. Mikey was able to know what people were thinking, but he didn't take it to heart like Lexi did coz he just didn't care what people thought. He could also manipulate things and people around him if he really tried. And Lexi, like her twin brother, could read people's minds and know what they were thinking. She could also kind of know what was going to happen next. She got that from their Mom, who saw what was going to happen or had a strong feeling about something. She was never wrong on what she felt either.

"Lexi we have been through this, just don't pay attention to them. If you let what everyone thinks of you, get to you, then I would hate to think of what you will be like once you get out of High School. Coz it's like a hundred times worse out in the real world." Sami said, not giving her sister the sympathy and the whole 'Oh-poor-Lexi-she-is-going-through-so-much thing.

"Why can't you just give me a little sympathy every once in a while?" Lexi asked her sister getting mad that she wasn't getting her way.

"Because we all have to go through it, you're not the only one. Everyone around here knows there is something _'off' _with us. I've seen it. They just put it out of their mind like they are going crazy or that they are imagining things. So don't you stand there on your high horse and think that for one second you're the only one going through this. Mikey and I go through the same thing, if not a little worse." Sami said to her little sister who was acting like her bratty normal self, which wasn't surprising. Except that she was usually smarter than to have this argument somewhere where no one could accidently over hear what they were saying, not in the middle of a hallway at school.

"How bad can it be for you two though. You're not nearly as popular or known as I am." Lexi said acting like she was better than the other two.

"That's exactly why it's worse for us. You're known. People don't think you're weird or different coz you act exactly the same as everyone else. You don't have your own personality. Mikey and I do. Yea our friends like us and people have no problem with us, but the snotty, stuck up, so called popular people think that since we are ourselves, we are crazy. So they make fun of us and pick on us way more than they ever would you." Sami said calmly to Lexi, not feeling so calm at all.

"No one asked you guys to be…."Lexi started but got cut off midsentence from Mikey.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BE SUCH A BITCH! Jeeze Lexi for once, see things differently, not as everyone wants you to see them! We DON'T WANT to be popular. We like being able to be ourselves and not having to worry about what people think. And I can pretty much guarantee that if you didn't dress like the way you do, you wouldn't be hanging out with the people that you are now." Mikey said, looking at his twin in what looked like disgust and walking away.

"You know you're acting like a brat when Mikey yells." Sami said to her then running to catch up with her little brother.

****With the guys****

"Ok Tom, no getting me called into the office because you were skirt chasing too much or because you got smart with a teacher alright?" David said looking up into the rearview mirror at the dreaded teen, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there. "And no yelling at people in German or anything like that please? You can talk to each other and what not just try and act like you're not international rock stars. Remember the whole reason you guys are here."

"Uh, to ruin our lives?" Tom said lifting his eyebrows and giving David a _'duh' _ look.

"I mean it Tom. Behave. This will be a good experience. Ok I will see you after school." He said looking directly at Tom then smiling and waving as the four boys got out of the car and walked up to the front of their new school.

"**Ok so, what do we do?" **Bill asked as soon as they walked through the front doors.

"**David said to go to the front office to get out schedules and a tour guide so we know where our classes are going to be at."** Gustav said, walking over to what looked like the front office.

"Hallo. We are new here and need our class schedules." Georg said with a thick accent to a middle aged lady sitting behind a counter.

"Names." She said with a 'I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here' look on her face.

"We are the new foreign exchange students." Bill said to her smiling.

"Ok? I still need your names." She said looking at him like he was stupid or something.

"Um it's Gusav Schafer, Georg Listing, and Bill and Tom Kaulitz." Gustav said while Bill walked over to stand next to his brother, mumbling stuff in German to himself.

"Uh can you spell those names for me." The lady said looking up at Gustav.

"Ja. Its G-U-S-T-A-V, S-C-H-A-F-E-R." He said watching her type stuff into her computer then reach over and grab a paper that just came out of the printer.

"G-E-O-R-G, L-I-S-T-I-N-G." He watched as she did the same thing then he handed the paper to Georg. Then spelled out the twins names. "And B-I-L-L, K-A-U-L-I-T-Z. And T-O-M, K-A-U-L-I-T-Z."

"Ok there you go." She said handing the last two papers to Gustav. "And wait right there I will get you a map of the school and a tour guide." She said getting up and walking out of the door and into another little room, then coming back with a handful of papers. "You need to have your parents or guardian sign these papers and here are maps, and oh! Sam, can you show these new students around." She explained, handing each of the guys a few papers, then gesturing to a girl to come over.

**Sami P.O.V.**

As soon as I walked into the front office I heard someone calling my name. I looked over to see Mrs. Parker standing with for guys. One with really dark black hair and eye-liner, a boy with brown and blonde dreads, a blonde haired boy, and a long, brown haired boy.

"Yea that is no problem, just let me put my stuff down first." I said walking behind the counter and ridding myself of my side bag.

"Ok. They have their schedules." Mrs. Parker said, walking behind the desk and plopping down in her seat.

"Don't mind Mrs. Parker. She is like this every morning." I said once they were out of the office. "Ok soo where is your first block class?" I asked turning to the four boys.

"Umm…" Bill said then handed her his schedule and watched as I looked at it for a second then looked back up.

"Do you guys have the same classes?" I asked looking at all of them.

All I got as a reply was three more papers handed to me.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself. My name is Sam, but everybody calls me Sami." I said smiling.

"My name is Bill and this is my twin brother, Tom." The boy with dark black hair and eyeliner said, then pointed to a boy with brown and blonde dread-locks that were hanging in his face.

"I'm Gustav." The short blonde haired boy said.

"And I'm Georg." The long, brown haired boy said.

"My little brother and sister are like you two. They are identical twins but my brother dresses in the clothes that are like way to baggy and my little sister dresses in clothes that are way too tight for her." I said smiling at the twins Bill and Tom. I just got a small, shy smile from Bill and a moody stare from Tom.

"Do they drive you crazy with how they can look at each other and know what the other wants to say without having to say it out loud?" Georg asked, looking at me.

"Umm…no, not really." I said looking down at their schedules so I didn't have to look at them when I said that. "Good news, you guys have similar class schedules. And your last two blocks of the day you have with me."

Schedules went like this:

Gustav

1St block—Aid (front office)

2nd block—Math

-lunch-

3rd block—English 1 part 1

4th block—Art 1

Georg

1st block—Math

2nd block—Guitar

-Lunch-

3rd block—English 1 part 1

4th block—Art 1

Bill

1st block—Aid (front office)

2nd block—Math

-Lunch-

3rd block—English 1 part 1

4th block—Art1

Tom

1st block—Math

2nd block—Guitar

-Lunch-

3rd block—English 1 part 1

4th block—Art 1

"Ok so Bill and Gustav, your first block is in the front office. Just go in there when the bell rings and you will just give out bus passes or stuff like that. Tom and Georg, your first class is in the basement." Cat said looking at each person as she told them where to go, then went down a set of stairs to show Georg and Tom where their class was actually at.

"**So I have math first thing in the morning? Great." **Tom said to himself in German then shook his head.

"**Yea it sucks I hate having math as an early class. I hate math in general."** I said to Tom nodding my head.

"Wait, you know German?" Bill asked looking at me in surprise.

"A little bit. I'm still learning. I can understand what someone is saying better than I can speak the language." I said shyly.

"**Ok now we don't have to worry about speaking in English now." **Bill said sighing and looking over at his brother and smiling.

"I understand some of it and I'm learning more, just don't talk to fast coz it gets hard for me to understand." I said laughing a little and looking at Bill.

"**Ok I will try and talk slower, as long as you do something for me too."** Bill said looking down at me and smiling a little too.

"Sure what is that?" I asked getting a little confused.

"You don't talk so fast either." He said, his words accented and smiling.

"Ok I can defiantly try that." I said laughing and nodding my head.

"Ok so Tom and Georg, your first class is right here. When you get here in the morning you can hang out with friends but walk down to this room when the first bell rings and just hang out here for the second bell to ring. Never be late to this class. You don't want to deal with the teacher, you will get in twice as much trouble with her as you would any other teacher." I said looking at Tom when I told them about being late. I got a look back from him. He still had a bit of an attitude but was better than before.

"**Tom. Nice."** Bill said looking over to his brother and seeing him give Sami a look that he wasn't all too sure about.

Tom looked over to his little brother and nodded his head once and looked out the window to the little court yard outside.

"Oh that is the senior court yard. Only seniors are allowed there during lunch and they will check to make sure you are a senior so don't try and sneak out there." I said when I saw Tom look outside.

"What is lunch like?" Bill asked trying to get Sami's attention off of Tom.

"I don't think I have had anyone ask me about it. But it's an hour long and you get to go pretty much anywhere in the school to eat your lunch. But if you have to low of a grade in a class you have to go to that teacher for half of the lunch to make up work to get your grade up." I said, explaining the lunch schedule to him.

"What do we do in this class again?" Gustav asked in a quiet voice.

"We run errands for the people in the front office. Take bus notes to kids, give referrals sometimes or take the copies some teachers made but haven't picked up yet. Stuff like that." I explained walking to Tom and Georg's second block.

"How big is the school?" Bill asked looking around the hallways, getting this look on his face that looked like he was a little bit lost.

"It's three stories. The basement, the main floor, and the second floor. And you have the field house. That has the P.E. classes, the Spanish classes one through four, and the drivers e.d classes. Oh and the weight room." I said walking up a set of stairs and passing the front office and heading over to Tom and Georg's second class of the day. "Ok this is the band room but your guitar class is in here. The choir class is right there. They get a little loud so you will hear them from time to time." I said pointing at the Band room then pointing at the choir room.

"Lunch is after second class right?" Tom asked looking hopeful.

"Ja Tom lunch is after second class." I said laughing at how he put it and the expression on his face. "After you get out of guitar class you walk right around this corner and down those stairs and the lunch room is right there. You can use your phones and Ipods and stuff at lunch but when the bell rings put them away because depending on what teacher sees you, they might take it away."

"Where is my second class at?" Bill asked looking around.

"Do you remember where Tom's first class is at?" I asked looking up at him.

"Um…kind of." He said smiling sheepishly.

"I do." Gustav said quietly and looking at me then at the ground.

"Ok Bill just follow Gustav ok?" I said/asked looking up at him again.

"Ok." He said smiling.

"We all have the same third class and forth class right?" Georg asked flipping his hair out of his face and looking down at me.

"I hate being short." I mumbled and laughed a little to myself.

"Was?" Tom asked smirking and looking at me.

"I said I hate being short." I said looking up at him and smiling.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with being…..Ouch!" He started out in a husky voice with his eyes half lidded and playing with his lip ring and ended with him yelling, rubbing his arm and glaring at his brother.

"**Gustav look, Bill looks kind of mad." **Georg said nudging Gustav and nodding his head toward Bill.

"**Ja he does I wonder why." **I said looking at Bill who was still busy glaring at his brother so he didn't hear what we were saying.

"Oh Scheiße I forgot that you can understand German." Georg said laughing.

"Ja but not a lot." I said nodding and smiling.

"You have understood what we have said so far." Gustav said looking at me.

"Yes that is true but I have a little bit of trouble sometimes." I said thinking of how I could understand anybody speaking in any other language but German.

"I could help you if you would like." Gustav said smiling a shy smile.

'_He smiled! He is so cute when he smiles he should do it more often.' _ I thought then realized that he was waiting for her answer. "Oh that would be cool thank you."

He just nodded his head still smiling his shy smile and walking to break up the fight with the twins.

'_Bill has a pinkish color around him. I wonder who he is crushing on'_ I thought to myself as I studied the twins who were still arguing. _'Tom has the same color around him. I wonder if that's why they are arguing.'_

"Ok let's get to first class before it ends so your teachers know you are here so they don't think you are skipping. And I have German homework I need to work on." I said laughing a little and walking between the twins so Tom was on my left and Bill was on my right. "You remember where you are going right?" I asked looking at Tom and Georg.

"Um, kind of." Georg said smiling a little and Tom just shook his head next to him.

"Ok, ummm…Tom let me see you're school map." I said walking into the band room and coming back with a few different colored high lighters.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked looking over my shoulder while I started coloring Tom's map.

"I'm making it easier for Tom and Georg to find their classes. I will do it to your map when we get back to the front office." I said while coloring. "Ok done. The Blue dot is your first class, the purple dot is your second class, the green dot is your third class, and the pink dot is your fourth class. That should help till you get used to the school." I said handing Tom his map back and watched as he looked at it then handed it to Georg for him to look at then stuck it in his back pocket.

"Ok so see you guys later." I said waving to Tom and Georg then started walking to the front office with Gustav and Bill following me.


	5. Chapter 5

*No one P.O.V*

"Ok so do we just sit here the whole time?" Gustav asked Sam as they were gathering their stuff to go to second block.

"Not all the time. It's just not really busy in the mornings. I use it as the time to do homework I didn't do the night before or to catch up on sleep." Sam said smiling while holding the door open for Bill and Gustav.

"Oh." Was all Gustav said walking to catch up with Sami's fast paced walk.

"Bill is something wrong?" Sami asked, noticing the dark haired teens silence.

"Was? Oh, nein. I was just thinking." He said looking down at the short girl, noticing she had said his name.

"What class do you have next?" Gustav asked Sami, trying to get the attention off of Bill who was being unusually quiet.

"English 11." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You don't like it?" Gustav asked looking at her curiously.

"Not really. When we read a book then it's ok because I love to read. But otherwise I don't really like it." Sami said shaking her head.

"Why?" Was all Gustav asked.

"Well because the kids in the class are kind of loud, and the class just confuses me. I'm good in English; just I don't know the teacher teaches it weird." Sami said, stopping at the foot of a set of stairs.

"Oh. Umm, where do we sit at during lunch?" Gustav asked, looking over at Bill then towards Sami.

"Where ever you want to. You can sit with me and some of my friends if you would like. You just might have to deal with some really weird people." Sami said, answering Gustav's question and laughing a little.

"Where do you sit at?" He asked looking like he was happy he didn't have to sit with the twins who would probably start fighting and with Georg, who would probably start complaining about the twins arguing.

"Umm it just depends. Usually outside if it's not too hot." She said looking over at Bill and giving him a weird look. He was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world to him.

"Don't mind him, he is just thinking really hard. Ok um you have a phone?" Gustav said shaking his head at Bill and laughing a little.

"I can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Yes I do here let me see your phone and I will give you my number. Do you have unlimited texting?" Sami said laughing at her little joke and taking Gustav's phone and entering her number in it.

Gustav had to think about what Sami said for a second, then he started laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth with his hand. He had a hard time taking his phone back when Sami was done; he almost dropped it twice while trying to put it back into his pocket.

"Ummm what?" Sami asked, looking at Gustav who was turning red from laughing so hard.

"Nothing. What you said was funny." He said, whipping at his eyes after he was done laughing.

"Oh ok." Sami said smiling a little at getting Gustav to laugh. "The bell is getting ready to ring so I would get down to class before your teacher tries to make you go get a late pass. If you need anything just text me ok?" Sami said, starting to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the school and to her next class.

"Ok danke." Gustav said, pushing Bill in front of him and telling him which way to go to get to their next class.

**During 2nd block**

"So to make this a complete sentence, you have to put…." Sami's teacher droned on.

'_It's so hard to pay attention in this class.' _Sami thought to herself. _'Shit my phone just went off. I wonder if it's Gustav. Look away teacher look away!' _

As soon as the teacher looked away Sami took out her phone and read the message she had.

To: Sami

From: Gustav

Hey Sami what do we do if we don't understand what the teacher is saying?

Sami just smiled to herself and looked up to see if the teacher was looking or not. Seeing that she wasn't she hit the reply button on her phone and flipped it sideways so she could text Gustav back.

To: Gustav

From: Sami

Just take the notes she writes and act like you are paying attention, and if she calls on you, try and see if you can answer her question, if not just tell her you don't understand. I will talk to her at lunch and tell her that you don't understand what she is saying.

She made sure the message sent then put her phone back into her pocket and looked back up to the board to see what the teacher wrote, then looked over to the clock on the wall to see that only five minutes of time had passed and she still had 45 minutes left in class.

'_Ugh can this class take any longer to end'_ She thought and put her head down on her desk.

*With Gustav and Bill*

"She said to just take notes and act like you are paying attention." Gustav said, putting his phone back into his pocket and answering the dark haired teens question, which lead him to texting Sami.

"What do you mean she?" Bill asked looking a little confused about what Gustav had just told him.

"Sami. She said to just act like you know what is going on." Gustav said. Looking at Bill with a confused look as to why he was giving him a confused look.

"You have Sami's number?" Bill whispered a little loudly.

"Uh ja? She gave it to me when we were standing at the stairs before this class. She said to text if we needed anything." Gustav said, trying to scoot his chair away from Bill slowly without him noticing, but forgot that he was at a desk, and the chairs were attached to the desk.

Bill got his phone out and typed up a quick message to his brother.

To: Tomi

From: Bill

Tomi! Gust has Sami's number!

Bill stuck his phone in his lap while waiting for his brother to text him back, not wanting to try and pull it out of his pocket again.

"Why is it a big deal if I have Sami's number?" Gustav asked Bill, giving him a look.

"No deal." Bill said looking away, knowing that Gustav was seconds away from realizing why him and Tom were arguing earlier.

"You like her!" Gustav said with wide eyes, proving what Bill just thought.

He just looked down at his notebook and started to doodle on the side of the paper, waiting for him to realize the second part and knowing he didn't have to long to wait.

"You and Tom both do! That's why you hit him for flirting with her!" Gustav said, giving Bill an 'are-you-crazy' look.

Bill was saved from having to look at Gustav by his phone vibrating, signaling that he had a message. He hit the open message option and read the message from Tom.

To: Bill

From: Tomi

Was! When did he get her number?

Bill quickly read the message from his brother then started to type a reply.

To: Tomi

From: Bill

He said she gave it to him just in case we needed anything. And right before this class.

Bill was too looking at his phone to realize that the teacher was looking back at him and Gustav.

"Bill!" She called out from the front of the classroom in a harsh voice.

Bill cringed, knowing all too well that when a teacher used that tone of voice or was that loud that something was not good. "Um ja?" He asked, kind of scared at what she was getting ready to say or yell. He was betting she was getting ready to yell by the look on her face.

"What are you doing back there that seems way more important than paying attention to what I am teaching up here?" She half yelled, half barked.

"Um looking at my notes, I don't really understand what you are doing." He said, quickly scribbling down the notes he didn't have yet so if she came back to his desk she couldn't yell at him for that too.

"Well then maybe you should look up here more than looking at your notebook and maybe you would understand better." She practically growled at him then turned back around to the board and started writing more notes to be copied down.

"That was close Bill. Don't do that again." Gustav said, scolding Bill for being so careless.

**With Tom and Georg**

"You boys already obviously know how to play the guitar, so why don't you help the other students who are having a little trouble?" The guitar teacher suggested, while writing some basic notes on her little dry erase board.

"Ok." Georg and Tom both said nodding their heads and looking around. The rest of the kids in the class seemed to be doing their own thing or texting so they decided to just sit there and talk to each other.

"So what do you think of Sami?" Georg asked Tom.

"She is ok." Tom said, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he saw that it was from Bill.

"Uh Tom?" Georg asked, looking at Tom. He got this really weird look on his face when he read the text he had, and then started texting back really fast.

"Was." Tom snapped, not looking away from his phone.

"Um, are you ok?" Georg asked, scooting his chair a little ways away.

"Ja." Was all Tom said.

"Uh ok." Georg said, looking at Tom for a few more seconds then taking his phone out of his pocket after feeling it vibrate.

To: Georg

From: Gustav

The twins are freaking out that I have Sami's number. So if Tom gets moody that is why. Bill is acting the same way. They both like Sami.

After Georg read his message he looked up at Tom and shook his head. _'This is going to be a long school year. This is not going to be good either. I don't remember the last time the twins liked the same person, but from what I have been told, it wasn't good at all.' _

To: Gustav

From: Georg

Yea Tom already snapped at me. I guess Bill is texting him now. What are we going to do? Are we going to tell Sami?

The bell rang, signaling that class was over and lunch had started. Georg and Tom waited for the others in the class to leave before they tried to get out the door. While they were waiting for Bill and Gustav, Georg got a message back from his friend.

To: Georg

From: Gustav

Let's just wait and see if she notices. She might have a boyfriend already. And we are going to sit with her at lunch. She told me where to meet her. Bill and I are on the way to meet you and Tom. Talk to you about it then.

Georg just shook his head and put his phone away, already feeling a headache coming. He was going to have to talk to David about this whole going back to school thing. They all knew that they weren't that well known in the States, but they all knew that they still had fans, and they all also knew that they were lucky that they weren't noticed yet. And it was only a matter of time till they were noticed.


End file.
